


伪像

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 一个甜甜的番外





	1. Chapter 1

膝盖磕到桌角的疼痛让Chris清醒过来，Lisa还在长篇大论的提醒他们晚上聚会的规矩，特别多的规矩，姐姐们自然不用说，连Scott都端端正正的坐好听那些让Chris打瞌睡的单词。

“Chris，打哈欠要捂住嘴巴，懂吗？”

声音不大却严肃至极，足以让Chris收敛随意的态度，眼神变得诚挚而认真，看的一旁强忍瞌睡的Scott无比震惊。自家老哥绝对是当演员的好料，Scott一直这样觉得，特别是在Lisa欣慰的摸了摸他的头之后。

然后这位未来影帝在晚宴的时候就跑了，留下可怜的弟弟一个人受长辈们的审视，Chris说今天要是成功逃离无聊的聚会一定会瞅准机会给他猎一个超辣的男友，想想还有点兴奋啊，自己果然是最单纯的小天使。

酒吧的一切都吸引着这位贵族子弟的目光，乌烟瘴气的环境丝毫影响不了Chris的愉快心情，这里黯淡的灯光让他舒适极了，不用在刺眼的大厅中央摆出虚伪的笑容，像聚光灯下的小丑，区别是观众还没安好心。

“黑杰克。”

这种极甜的鸡尾酒一般人不会点，但是Chris喜欢，就像喜欢眼前这位慵懒魅惑的调酒师，量瓶在他手里像有生命一样的翻飞，Chris注意的却是这双漂亮的手，在吧台特有的灯光下显得骨节分明，当它的主人把杯子推到面前时才惊醒自己已经盯着人家看半天了，Chris尴尬的抿着唇。

“品味不错，哥们，来这儿的可没有多少人跟我喜欢一样的酒。”

是他喜欢的酒吗？Chris觉得自己的脸要烧起来了，酒里的冰块一点降温效果都没有。

“明明还有我，jerk。”

“punk！”

漂亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴的黏在了Chris身后的金发男人身上，却丝毫不后退的犟嘴，吃定了男人拿他没办法，嘴角的弧度带着天生的甜蜜，男人越过他搂着调酒师的腰吻在嫣红的唇上，很短的时间就分开了，他们好像经常这样做，数量弥补时常，Chris突然觉得原本甜的发腻的黑杰克变得苦涩异常，难以下咽。

“不介意的话交个朋友，我是James，这是我的未婚夫Steve。”

“Chris。”

Chris还是如愿以偿握到了James的手，在他未婚夫的注视下，真是微妙的气氛。

“你不简单啊，几波保镖经过了……”

James发出“啧啧”的声音，瘫在Steve怀里玩着让Chris心惊胆战的猜测游戏。而Steve显然对他的身份不感兴趣，痴迷的嗅着James颈后的腺体。

事实上Chris坐在这儿开始就感觉到这位调酒师是omega，按理说现在的omega都是珍稀的宝贝，如果谁家出了个漂亮柔弱的omega，那可是要好好藏起来然后一纸婚书嫁给有钱有势的家族。

“唔，不重要了，既然来了就放心找乐子，管他那么多呢。”

碰杯的声音很快被掩埋在舞曲之下，一起埋葬的还有Chris不正常的心跳。

“别告诉我你对有夫之妇有兴趣！”

Paul的声音听起来有点暴躁。

“他们还没有结婚，我需要你的帮忙。”

James，James……有夫之妇，他当然清楚，但是谁能忘记那样甜蜜的味道，他忘不了，不管是出自James的黑杰克还是他本人被Steve霸占的信息素。Chris倒在床上，宿醉让他有点恍惚，他尽力让自己表现的更正常一点，事实上他的妈妈依旧能看穿儿子在想什么。

“我都不知道你在恋爱中，亲爱的。”

原本应该在自己手里的信息现在被Lisa举着，显然是已经看过了，没有恼怒，脸上甚至带着一丝欣慰的盯着他。James也不简单啊，这是Chris的第一反应。

“Stan家的James……我以为你们没有那么多的交集，妈妈很高兴，你做的很好Chris。”

现在令心跳加速的情绪应该叫庆幸，这意味着他有机会去跟Steve竞争，家族条件将成为他的后盾而不是枷锁，他从来没有这样愉悦过。

Bucky几乎是被绑着回来的，Sebastian一边心疼的给弟弟擦伤的手腕涂着药膏一边嘱咐他千万不要惹恼父亲，呛人的药味逼红了那双跟自己一模一样的眼睛，Sebastian多久没有见过Bucky的眼泪了，如果他没记错的话上一次还是他的小Steve差点因为风寒一命呜呼。

“就当是为了Steve的安全，别惹爸爸生气，后面的事我们再想办法。”

看着怀里无声哭泣的弟弟，Sebastian叹气，太难了，作为家族的“资产”，他们从来不配拥有自由，Bucky和Steve能够逃走并且开酒吧自由生活也是因为他在背后拦着那些私家侦探的眼睛。这次Bucky突然被带回来，父亲居然已经给他订婚了，他当然知道这是多大的打击。

他们三个从小就认识，Steve的妈妈是Stan家的私人医生，所以Sebastian和Bucky经常能在花园里或者某个角落看到那个瘦小的身影，而更小一点的Bucky很黏他，瘦小的男孩并不爱说话，大多时候是粽发男孩在不停的说，而那个时候Sebastian并没有发现弟弟对这个金发小个子的感情，也许他们自己都没有发现。

直到那天他发现Steve躺在Bucky的床上，被咳嗽折磨到嘴唇泛白，脸上却是发烧带来的通红，而他的弟弟在哭，Sebastian几乎没有见过这样的Bucky，他永远坚强活泼，这次显然击中了他的软肋，因为抽泣微微抖动的身体被瘦弱的男孩抱在怀里。

再然后，Sebastian和Bucky双双分化成了omega，父亲在欣喜之余也不忘限制了儿子们的自由，珍惜的omega作为家族里最宝贵的资产，被关进了金丝笼。意外分化成alpha的Steve自然是不在被允许见Bucky了，可是他并没有放弃，明明是一个病痛缠身的小子，后花园的墙倒是翻了个熟练。

有时候他们在花园的角落里接吻，好巧不巧的被推开窗的Sebastian捉了个正着，他的弟弟弯着腰，任由Steve在微红的唇上留下一个个青涩的印记，害羞的男孩甚至忘记了伸舌头，可是Bucky毫不在乎，捏着爱人的肩膀撒娇。

“再一个！再一个！”

Sebastian捂住脸，手指敲敲窗沿，两人立刻警惕的抬起头。

“收敛一点，Bucky。”

善意的忠告完全被扔在耳后，Bucky紧紧的搂着满脸涨红的Steve，Sebastian有点担心这个小家伙会不会被Bucky正在发育的胸部憋死。

“我就不！”满满的炫耀。

爱情不会因为外力的压迫而终止，Sebastian一直确信这一点，所以才会悄悄的送Bucky离开，即使之后一向器重疼爱他的父亲给了他一个狠狠的耳光，面对母亲的心疼和父亲的恨铁不成钢，Sebastian表现的很冷静。

“总会有办法，不要牺牲Bucky。”

他用的是“牺牲”，讽刺的字眼再次惹恼了眼前的掌权人，母亲急忙把他拉到身后。是的，总会有办法的，Sebastian看着Evans家送来的婚书，签上了Bucky的名字，塞进了自己怀里。

“我们可是双胞胎啊……”

没头没脑的一句话让Stan先生眼睛亮了起来，是的，外界没有人知道Sebastian的存在，这个孩子一直在家族学习打理生意，那些狗鼻子自然嗅不到他身上来，乖顺的大儿子好控制的多，如果是由Sebastian完成婚约，对家族的好处绝对更多。

“按你想的做吧。”Stan先生拍了拍儿子的肩膀。


	2. Chapter 2

婚礼比Sebastian想象的还要隆重的多，他得待在房间里直到晚宴结束。

纯白的处子袍垂到脚踝，身上繁重的配饰已经摘下来了，Sebastian揉着酸痛的肩膀走到窗边，若隐若现的灯光让树影变得不真实，像带着星光的巫婆斗篷一样让人莫名恐惧。以往Bucky可能会突然拍他的背，然后指着被吓到Sebastian笑倒在丝绒被上。

散发葡萄酒味道的身体贴上Sebastian的背，胡茬刺得他很难受，但是Chris收紧双臂让他无法动弹，两个人就这样静静的看着窗外，楼下的音乐未停，大概宴会还没结束，带着商业目的的客人也不会发现新郎已经消失踪迹。

“一会儿还下去吗？”

Sebastian习惯了做回暖气氛的那一个，不然也不知道要保持这个姿势多久。

“不想去……”

身后的人舌头有点打结，嘟嘟囔囔的控诉着客人们有多难缠，他只想上来陪陪自己的伴侣。

撒娇耍赖的语气逗笑了紧张的新娘，Chris现在像极了宿醉之后拜托自己去煮醒酒汤的Bucky，无理取闹又偏偏顶着一张让人无法拒绝的脸。还是个孩子啊，Sebastian确定自己比Chris还要大一岁，蹭着自己后颈的人更像是坠入爱河的高中生。  
“  
要喝醒酒汤吗？”Sebastian安抚性的回握他的手，“会舒服一点。”

“不，不准走……”

微红的脸比刚刚更烫了一点，Chris自然是不愿意松手的，在换上处子袍之前怀里的人已经净身过了，身上的香料还是他挑的味道，准确的说在Stan家把签过名的婚书送回来时，他就亲自准备好了所有的一切，等待他心心念念的爱人。

当然，香料怎么会有omega本身的味道好呢？

“James，我……以为你不会同意。”Chris含住Sebastian的耳珠，“谢谢，James，Bucky，我可以这样叫你吗？”

“当然。”

Sebastian努力压下唇角的微笑，习惯性的温和笑容是他和Bucky最大的区别，没有肆意和俏皮，多了Chris熟悉的虚伪。还好他们不是正面相拥，Sebastian无奈的反身把Chris压在床上，在男人震惊的眼神里捏住他的鼻子。

“醒酒汤，喝不喝？”

因为呼吸不通而微微张开嘴的Chris看起来越发性感，乖乖的点头之后才重新闻到Sebastian的味道，傻笑着揉揉鼻子。不安分的手搂上了Sebastian的腰，处子袍的材质很滑，不会伤到omega的肌肤，手指夹住腰窝处的软肉，有点痒，还有陌生的羞耻感。

Chris身上散发的葡萄酒味让Sebastian也有点头晕脑胀，这样的信息素香而醉人，让他不自觉的产生一丝负罪感，这个男人的爱意交付错了人，也是个可怜的受害者罢了。

“别闹了……”Bucky都没有这么缠人，Sebastian头一次对一个人束手无策，“小孩子一样。”

也许是这句话触到了醉酒之人敏感的自尊心，Chris不满的哼了一声，翻身交换了两人的位置，压住了微翘的嘴唇，这下轮到Sebastian傻眼了，他也不是什么年轻小伙子，但是平时看到弟弟亲吻那个小个子都会转移视线，这次温软的唇太过真实，被吓坏的人连本能的抵触都抛诸脑后，舌头带着酒精的气息缠在一起，Sebastian甚至忘记了自己什么时候搂住了Chris的脖子。

男人似乎很满意他无意中表现出的慌乱和依赖，舌头一遍一遍的滑过上颚，直到Sebastian喉咙发出不清晰的咽呜声Chris才放过他。手掀起被揉皱的纯白长袍，光洁的下身什么都没穿，修长的腿之间隐秘的缝隙泛着情欲的粉红，Chris俯下身吸住他平滑的小腹，这样的刺激让Sebastian忍不住惊呼。

“别……Chris……”

Chris没有回答他，只是撑起身体，食指慢慢推进了花缝，在肉穴内壁费力的四处逡巡。  

“啊……”食指蹭到了一块凸起，让Sebastian的感官猛的一下颤栗起来，忍不住喘息。

“那么就是这里了。”手指竟然在甬道里弯起，将内壁撑起来了，所有的感官都集中在了那里面，弯起的手指将肉穴的一隅扩张开，Sebastian是害怕的，这种事对于他来说太陌生了，羞耻的快感几乎淹没了所有的矜持，Chris对准了刚才的凸起点，大力的按了下去，突如起来的酥麻让颤抖的omega全身一下子紧绷起来，双腿紧夹，蜜液大量的流在男人的手上，看起来满是这淫靡的印迹。

这大概就是omega淫荡的天性，明明知道所有的爱意撩拨都不是给他的，身体却永远不受情绪的控制，Sebastian虚脱的躺在床上，无力收紧双腿，任由Chris欣赏蜜液淋湿床单的场景。

“看来不需要润滑了，是吗？”

左腿被架在了男人肩上，Chris骇人的尺寸让从未有这种认知的Sebastian紧张的咽了咽口水，好在Chris的插入是温柔的，加上有蜜液的润滑，Sebastian并没有感觉到难以忍受的疼痛，阴茎和内壁的摩擦让快感填满了身体。

Sebastian以为他们会这样循规蹈矩的完成初夜，但是Chris显然不是这样想的，完全进入后就迫不及待的加快速度，身体的撞击声和来着胸腔的呻吟都让Sebastian觉得不可思议，身体被撑到最大，湿热的甬道完全被操开了，凸起处的快感全部汇聚到身体里的大家伙上，顶到深处狭窄的入口，龟头的热度让他不自觉的想后退。

Chris越兴奋身上鼓动的肌肉反而越发性感，葡萄酒的气味浓郁到让Sebastian有泡在这种液体中的错觉，就像书里说过，越厉害的捕食动物越会让自己看起来美丽至极，它们用自己斑斓的花纹迷惑敌人，随后趁着它们走神的时候扑上去咬断喉咙，然后一口一口的吃掉。

Sebastian望着眼前的人，果真是一副准备把他拆分入腹的样子。

“喜欢吗？喜欢这样？”

眼瞳涣散的人没法回答问题，嘴里只能呢喃着他的名字。Chris吻了吻他颤抖的嘴唇，又转移到颈后的腺体，那里是诱惑自己的欲望之源，像一个虔诚的信徒亲吻女神手背的同时又想弄脏她的羽翼和身体，留下此生的一切。

信息素注入完成的那一刻Chris抱起Sebastian的身体，握住他的腰快速挺动，一直没有被好好照顾的乳尖也被含住口中吮吸，Chris故意发出“啧啧”的声音，羞的Sebastian委屈的咬住他的肩膀，阴茎试图破开生殖腔的入口，尖锐的疼痛惊醒了沉浸在快乐中的人。

“不！别这样……Chris，别射进去……”

如果怀孕了，这件事的受害者就又多了一个无辜的孩子，Sebastian哭着摇头，被推开的Chris虽然有点难受，但是终归是见不到爱人的眼泪，从肉穴里抽出来，拉着Sebastian的手上下撸动依旧挺立的柱身。

Chris给迷糊困倦的Sebastian擦拭身体，爬上床后两人赤裸相贴，对刚刚的事情耿耿于怀的男人咬了一口爱人的鼻尖。

“对不起……”

“是我没有考虑好，下次我会准备避孕套。”

Chris咬重了“下次”，暧昧的语气熏红了Sebastian的脸，在黑暗里看不清，但是他还是埋进了男人怀里。

“晚安，Bucky，我爱你。”

没有得到回应，Sebastian咬了咬嘴唇，眼泪悄无声息的没入丝被，消失不见。


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa冰冷的态度在Sebastian的意料之中，别人不知道，而这位掌权的女士总有办法得知Bucky之前的不情愿。

在她身边和Chris几分相像的男人倒是开心的冲他挤眉弄眼，又警惕的缩缩脖子，Sebastian也笑了，冷色调的灯光随之变得温暖，但Lisa并没有因为小儿子的善意示好放过他。

“跟Chris相处的还好吗？亲爱的。”

被随手丢到角落里的礼物是Sebastian在前一天精心准备的，当时Chris还笑他太紧张了。

“我们，很契合。”

“噗——”

Scott知道自己在妈妈面前做出不雅观的行为后果是很严重的，可是他实在没办法不联想到回答中的色情意味，Lisa嘴唇动了动，最终化成一声高贵的冷哼。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

Chris好不容易摆脱了调笑他的朋友们，迫不及待的回到爱妻身边，Lisa不愉快的背影让他有点焦躁。Sebastian知道Chris的焦虑症，他额头上已经开始冒出细密的汗珠，搂着他腰的手指也不自觉的交叠。

“过来这里，Chris。”

大厅里几乎没有暗角，随时都可能会有拿着香槟酒的客人经过，Chris把Sebastian困在臂弯间，脑袋乖顺的蹭着他的脖子，酒精的味道掩盖了原本omega清甜的信息素，Chris烦躁的咬住了爱人的嘴唇，怀里的人温柔的回应和越来越清晰的信息素也让他渐渐安静下来。

“我应该怎么样和Lisa好好相处呢？”

Chris眼睛一亮。

“起码……”Sebastian抚上他的脸，“不让你担心，是不是？”

周围酒杯碰撞的声音让Chris想到他们第一次见面的情形，他会一辈子记得，但不会怀念，没什么比现在的生活更好了，他可以搂着Bucky缓解排出内心的慌乱，然后填进对这个人的爱，满到溢出的爱。

“真想把你的酒都换成树莓汁。”

“太过分了，Chris，你在剥夺我的权利。”

两个人头抵在一起，嘴角都弯起了弧度，Sebastian对于模仿Bucky的技巧越发娴熟，其实他并不爱酒，也曾被没个正形的弟弟说成呆板的老年人，在嫁给Chris之前每天对调酒的恶补几乎灼伤了他的胃。

“树莓汁很好不是吗？像你嘴唇的颜色。”手指滑过红唇的纹路，“但不会比这里更甜。”

房间里弥漫着一股药膏味，Sebastian的脸又烫了一点，早上Chris给他红肿受伤的肉缝上过药，他笑的很开心，像单纯的孩子得到梦里才出现过的糖果，现在躺在床上的Sebastian并没有开灯，黑暗可以吞噬所有的情绪，甜蜜的，羞涩的，还有失落。

Sebastian以为自己不会爱上Chris，甚至是恨他，但那双眼睛里的感情让他手足无措，有时候也会因为这孩子的一两句话而联想到不曾拥有的爱情，当Chris拿着旅行册来询问自己蜜月地点时，他脑子里竟然真的有早已想好的地方。

加拿大。

现在正是秋天，那里的枫叶一定很美很吸引人，和Chris一起的旅行不会糟糕，加拿大浪漫温暖的景色是自己一直向往的，他的人生轨迹打乱后注定不会有这样的生活，也许，去看看也不错。

“Bucky？你在想什么？”

嫉妒，绝望又幸运的嫉妒。

“Scott说你最近要学习接手家里的产业。”

发亮的蓝眼睛暗了下来，Sebastian没有继续逼他，靠在男人怀里吻着他的下巴。

“你该刮胡子了。”

是该刮了，Chris笑起来，捉着Sebastian的手放到唇边，刺痒的感觉从手心蔓延到胸口的位置。

“你帮我。”

最终那些白色的泡沫也蹭到自己脸上，Chris总爱这样的恶作剧，Sebastian当然不会生气，他们称之为“糟糕的情趣”。

此后的一个月Sebastian基本上见不到Chris，桌上散落了那人让Anthony偷偷送来的信件，三封普通的牛皮纸被翻了几遍，又郑重的放进木盒，里面还有一枚坏掉的胸针，简约的图案从中间碎开，这是父亲准备让Bucky带给Chris的礼物，不出意料的成了出气筒。

Sebastian一直想要修好它。

胶水凝固之后多余的凝脂让胸针看起来不伦不类，Sebastian叹了口气，揉着酸痛的眼睛，指腹被别针扎到泛红，努力一晚上的成果孤独的躺在桌面中央，昭示着他的无用功。

Sebastian不知道自己什么时候睡着的，等他醒来时已经躺在床上了。

“醒了吗？”

腰间的手收紧了一点，Sebastian猛地埋进Chris怀里，原本笑着的人吓了一跳，棕色的脑袋一动不动的靠着他，湿意渗透衬衫，Sebastian甚至听得到男人强有力的心跳。

Sebastian一向不是情绪化的人，别说眼泪了，连笑容都带着克制。为什么会哭？明明头一天晚上所有的心思还放着胸针上，对Chris的思念从来不在考虑内。直到现在，他才发现自己把对这个人的爱压到了多暗的深渊。

“别哭，宝贝，Bucky，别哭。”

Chris捧着Sebastian的脸，那么美丽的眼睛，那样清冷的银色，自己不该让他流眼泪的，被泪水润湿的一处像是火燎的疼痛。

“我也想你……”

Sebastian没有说过这么肉麻的话，他翻搅自己的心脏找出的真实。Chris在吻他，他自己刮了胡子，须后水的味道还很明显，大概是在昨天晚上他睡着后。

“这个……”男人的手心里是带着凝胶的胸针，“这个是给我的吗？”

一瞬间Sebastian脑子里竟然是被Chris发现胸针和倒在他怀里哭哪个更丢人呢？他不知道，但是丢人是肯定的。

“本来是送你的，可是现在……”

Chris吧唧一声亲在他的脸上，高兴的恨不得抱他起来转个圈，丑丑的胸针就在男人的衬衣口袋落根了。怎么会丑呢？Bucky送的东西就是最好的，被爱人亲手修好的礼物更有意义，他甚至不太舍得带出去。

Sebastian也在笑，可是心里到底是苦涩的，胸针当然不算什么，是很普通的款式，Chris在乎的终究是送的那个人——Bucky。他低下眼睛，抹去其中的失落，在Chris眼里他就是Bucky不是吗？他享受了这样的爱，还有什么好的渴求呢？

“好看吗？”

“丑死了。”

他身上不是家居服，笔挺的西装贴在他身上，衬衫下壮硕的胸肌让那颗可怜的扣子岌岌可危，天哪……Sebastian摸了摸鼻子扭过头去，他在想什么呢，虽然不想承认，但他双腿之间有了湿黏的迹象，热潮期越来越近了，如果Chris不在，他还需要几支抑制剂才行。

突然一只手掀起来他的裙摆，Chris的手指在花缝之间滑过，再拿上来时变得湿漉漉的。Sebastian不知道自己是什么反应，可能是吓傻了，alpha的信息素靠近他的耳边。

“委屈你了宝贝，你的热潮期我会赶回来好好‘照顾’你的。”

Chris侧身躲过一个抱枕，紧夹双腿的Sebastian缩在床脚，一副被欺负了模样，他得赶紧走了，不然他可压不住欲望的勃发。

等Sebastian回过神来Chris已经离开了，那只能下次在说那句话了，他一定得告诉他。

我爱上你了，Chris先生。


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian还是在小盒子里备上了抑制剂，即使他知道Chris可能会因为这个不高兴。

他们在亲热时是有安全措施的，但是男人总会委屈的蹭到他身边，搂着还在轻喘的他，小心翼翼的问他们什么时候可以有个孩子。

“小心翼翼”这个词让Sebastian很难受，他并不想让Chris在这段感情了如履薄冰，可是孩子的意义不是他能承担的，Chris也不能，这样对孩子和他都不公平，虚假的现实和男人希翼的眼神每天都在他的心里进行拉锯战。

所有的解释和说辞在看到Chris的那一刻荡然无存，Sebastian捂住嘴，另一只手颤抖的停在了半空中，Chris没有睁眼，脸上尽是失血过多的苍白，头上绷带里渗出的猩红血迹几乎刺伤了他的眼睛。

“Chris……Chris？”

手最终还是抚上Chris的脸，Sebastian的眼泪一颗颗的打在手背上又滑下来，他明明上周还是完好的。脸上一些细小的伤痕冒着血珠，紫药水的刺痛让昏睡的人都皱起了眉头，这样的Chris看起来脆弱极了。

楼下吵闹的声音没有停过，Scott在跟谁大声的争执，这孩子一向是温和的，Sebastian起身贴了贴Chris的额头，换上冷帕子后才下楼。

二楼的另一间房里传来老Evans先生的咳嗽声，他的病又加重了，Lisa大概是无暇顾及生意上的危机，那些老狐狸也就看准了现在的机会想分一杯羹。Sebastian拨开人群挡在Scott前面，男孩手里都是汗，嘴唇因为激动而轻微颤抖，周围人身上的西装都不再是平整的样子，刚刚的撕扯和带着利益的凶狠眼神让他们看起来像跳梁小丑。

Sebastian拿过Scott手里的协议，骚动的人群并没有分走他的注意力，他能感觉到身体周围浮动的alpha信息素，这么着急吗？在利益面前倒是原形毕露了。

“好像并没有条款严重到让各位毁约吧？”

“毁约？这可不是毁约，先生。”沉不住气的年轻alpha发现自己的信息素并不能影响到眼前这位omega的判断力，声音都染上了愤懑的高亢，“Evans先生和他的父亲都没法完成接下来的交易，我们要求终止合作不合理吗？”

Sebastian总感觉不对，无法进行交易，为什么这位Joss先生还这么兴奋呢？Chris的伤和这个人有什么关系？如果有，伤害Chris的人都要付出代价。

“让您担心了。”Scott在高度紧张时突然被推了一把，他惊慌的看着Sebastian，后者安慰的拍拍他的肩膀，“Scott也是和他的父亲一起学习的，接下来的事当然是由他来负责，与各位的交易自然不会出问题……”

“就他？他能……”

“Joss先生！”Sebastian突然提高音量，气势完全不输咄咄逼人的alpha，“Scott的学习能力不会输给他哥哥，注意您的言辞。”

所有的合同协议书都递到了Scott手上，这几张薄薄的纸好像有烫人的温度，虽然Sebastian的眼神看起来严肃极了，但他总有一种被坑了的感觉，毕竟Chris小时候也是用一种极其正直的表情让他的弟弟各种出丑。

Sebastian抬起头，Lisa站在二楼的围栏处看着他，如果他没有会错意的话，那双一直对他冷淡的眼睛里有一股赞同，他对担忧的女主人微笑，让她放心。

“所以到底发生了什么？”

Scott收起委屈的脸，关于哥哥受伤这件事他就在现场，没有人会比他更愤怒了。

“突然倒下的柜子？”

那群人是故意的，那些工艺品不会有问题，在那些人随手拿来看时才出现的瑕疵问题被扣在了他们头上，Scott想要上前检查却被突然溅到脚边的碎片惊住，一旁的柜子被突然的袭击砸坏的支撑，是Chris推开了他。

Scott并没有让自己沉浸在情绪里，他有太多的事情要办，站在房间门口看了一眼还在昏迷的哥哥就走了。这孩子还是要穿上西装去做他不爱的事，Sebastian有点心疼的看着Scott的背影，他想到了自己的弟弟。

接下来的三天Sebastian很少出现在家里，仿佛家里的生意是落到了他的身上，当然，Lisa对这件事并没有表态，碎嘴的佣工聊着聊着也就忘了恶毒的猜测。

Lisa当然知道Sebastian的行踪，就算家里受了打击她也没有皱过眉头，她可以出面解决这件事的，但Sebastian突然推出Scott打断了她的想法，给小儿子一个历练的机会也好，她可以把重心放在Chris的身上。

现在好了，连给Chris出气这种事都不用她来操心，让保镖们保护好Sebastian的安全就不在过问了。Lisa给咳嗽的丈夫递上药片，她以为那孩子也算温顺，这次算是被人按住软肋了。

Chris醒来时Sebastian趴在床边，气息还不太稳，应该是刚刚才睡着，身上的衣服脏兮兮的来不及换，他累坏了。

“Chris……”

躺在床上的男人没有动，他不想扰了爱人的安眠，嘴角却因为这声呢喃微微上扬。

手指在Sebastian的脸颊处变的湿润，Chris叹了口气，这次大概把他吓坏了，原本这个时候他应该在帮爱人渡过热潮期，Sebastian身上抑制剂的药味好像让他的心脏开了一个叫愧疚的口，疼痛的灌满全部血液。

指腹上沾满了眼泪，Chris一路抹到Sebastian的嘴角，他真想念这张唇的柔软触感。突然Chris皱起眉头，马上又舒展开，胸腔里发出一阵轻轻的闷笑。

“Bucky……我真想你……”

他醒了，生气的小猫咬住了他的手指，不轻不重的正好让他感觉自己还活着。

Chris笑着把Sebastian搂到自己的胸口，那里跳的很平稳，清晰的心跳让他释放了这几天所有的担心和委屈。

“Joss在赌场欠了钱，也没有给陪他过夜的舞女费用。”Sebastian说这些话的时候难得的俏皮，Chris心满意足的嗅着爱人腺体上的香甜气息，多日积蓄的胡子把后颈磨的通红，“我把他们带到老Joss那儿，剩下的事Scott处理的很好……”

“剩下的事，我们是不是应该享受一下你的热潮期？是吗宝贝？”

如果不是这家伙头上还缠着绷带，Sebastian真想狠狠的敲他脑袋。

“抑制剂把我照顾的很好。”

Sebastian挑眉，他乐意跟Chris打嘴炮，现在他心情很不错，床上躺着的人倒也没生气，紧紧的拉着他的手，戒指碰撞的声音轻不可闻。

“一个吻总可以吧，我想吻你。”

献上唇瓣时太过积极的样子让Sebastian红了脸，懊恼的轻咬一口男人干涩的唇，后者倒是自然的扫过他的牙齿，现在这样上身交叠的动作让两人闭上眼睛汲取对方的温度，Sebastian不是被动放，Chris缠上他的舌头时他也抚摸着男人的脖子，他们太清楚对方的敏感点了，这个情欲的气氛到达了至高点。

“James！你知道……”

Scott的身体比大脑做出了更快的反应，后退，关门一气呵成，他拍拍自己的胸口，心有余悸的庆幸自己喊的不是“Bucky”。这次Sebastian坚决的推开Chris委屈的脸，病人需要休息，而他得先回家去，在自己被病人撩起欲望之前。

Chris的身体一向不错，恢复的也快，醒来之后只在床上躺了两天就跟Lisa提出回家的请求，医生忍着笑给他取下绷带，伤口处的疤痕并没有对Chris的脸造成什么影响。

“这些是送个Bucky的礼物。”

Chris停下了系扣子的手，受宠若惊的抬头看着微笑的妈妈，他知道她并不喜欢Bucky，他也曾为此感到伤脑筋，而Lisa看到了儿子眼里的惊讶和喜悦，面容又暖了几分。

“他是个好孩子，你应该能看出这个和那个的区别，是吗？”

接过礼物的手一僵，而Lisa已经离开了房间。


	5. Chapter 5

手上提着妈妈要求他带回家的礼物，Chris沉默的穿过马路，这次他没有很快赶回家，他甚至不知道自己应不应该回家。

冷风吹进身体里让他打了寒颤，Chris裹紧了大衣，心里的热量慢慢的消失殆尽。

关门的声音吓掉了Sebastian手里的衬衫，外面风这么大吗？他只穿着灰白色的睡袍，下楼的时候差点摔倒，Chris站在门口看着他，看着男人扑进他的怀里。

“头还疼吗？妈妈说了什么？”

Sebastian脱掉Chris被风吹得僵硬的大衣，男人一言不发他也不多问了，准备回房间时却被拉住手臂撞上了Chris的胸膛。这样撞的有点痛，Sebastian依旧笑着，他有不解，但是Chris不说他也不会逼他。

“帮我调杯黑杰克，Bucky，我们第一次见面的时候你给我调的那杯，我很想念。”

还是那样温柔的语调，刺的Sebastian眼睛发酸，他轻轻推开Chris，拿出橱柜里的酒杯用热水洗干净，有点蒙灰了。在家里Chris几乎没有喝过酒，那样对他的身体不好，以前不在乎，结婚之后Sebastian念叨了几遍倒是开始重视了。

黑色的甘露滑过茶匙，慢慢的渗透基酒的底部，Sebastian的动作是他见过最优雅的，记忆里的酒吧之夜，Bucky慵懒随意的摇和手势和眼前的人完全无法重叠，Chris的笑容染上冷意。

倒霉的酒杯成了碎片溅在Sebastian的脚边，液体让地毯湿了一片。Chris以为他会惊慌失措，他在用自己的信息素压迫Sebastian，像准备撕碎仇人的雄狮，可是镇定的omega看着他没有一丝畏惧，除了潮红的脸没有任何变化。

但是Chris知道他下面肯定湿了，毕竟是标记过的伴侣，他对Sebastian的身体太了解了。Chris的手捏住自己下巴的力气让Sebastian皱了皱眉头，他依旧没有出声。

“Bucky在哪？”

离开了，跟他的未婚夫一起。Sebastian闭上眼睛，承受着丈夫的怒气。

压迫感越来越近，腿间黏糊的蜜液的感觉让人很难受，omega就是这样，明明是这样令人绝望的境地，也能因为对方的信息素让自己变得湿漉漉的，准备好让丈夫进入湿热的小洞，他有一瞬间以为Chris会吻他，像他每次都会做的那样。

但他已经不是“Bucky”了。

Chris捏住Sebastian的肩膀压在桌子上，身上的睡袍被撕开，白皙的胸脯上还有男人昨晚留下的痕迹，现在Chris只觉得愤怒，骗子，都是骗子，这次没有了温柔羞人的前戏，Chris握着硬挺的阴茎捅了进去，虽然有蜜液的润滑，但是穴口的疼痛还是难以忍受，Sebastian惊叫出声。

“你就这么想当我的婊子？是吗？你渴望我操你的骚洞。”Sebastian的身体一如既往的紧致，又湿又热，Chris狠狠的挺动了两下，“你们把他换到哪儿去了，嗯？你嫉妒他的一切所以你们联合起来骗我，是吗？”

Sebastian疼的煞白的脸给了Chris报复的快感，他咬住男人的乳尖，感受着他身体的颤抖，直到嘴里尝到血腥味，呼痛声已经消失了，身下的男人抿紧唇，眼泪滴在桌子上，他希望放出一下信息素安抚Chris，可是男人并没有因此而冷静下来。突然间身体被猛地翻过来，Chris的性器还紧紧的插在他身体里，软肉被搅在一起，Sebastian还没有来得及出声，屁股上便挨了一巴掌。

“疼……啊……嗯……”后臀的疼痛牵动着花穴的不断收缩，却渐渐汇聚了不一样的快感，Sebastian赶紧咬住唇，生怕自己再发出什么淫荡的声音。    
“看看现在的你，看看自己的骚样子，学会用信息素勾引人了是吗？”

Chris快要疯了，他在操他——骗了自己一年的伴侣，是他们换走了自己的Bucky。现在不是Sebastian的发情期，而Chris一直操到最深处，那个在发情期才有可能操进去的狭窄入口被顶的一阵钝痛，这个时候Sebastian才惊慌的想推开Chris，可是男人加快速度的冲撞让又他趴回桌上，龟头将细小的子宫口全部撑开，Sebastian尖叫着紧紧收缩下体，指甲陷进了手臂的肉里，好像所有的声音与影像全部消失，他能看见的只有眼前的白色。

高潮的快感几乎冲垮了他，Sebastian呆滞的咬住自己的手臂。

“不是想当我的婊子吗？装什么？”

最终他破开子宫口，任由Sebastian把自己咬出了深深的牙印，灼热的精液打在子宫里，卡在入口处的结让身体像被撕裂了一样，Chris自始至终没有吻过他的唇或者腺体，小腹下软趴趴的阴茎也没有勃起过。

在Chris离开之前，厌恶的看着双眼涣散的Sebastian，抽出他身下的睡袍塞进垃圾桶。

“你不配穿我给他准备的衣服。”

接着就是比他回家时更要大的关门声，脸上的眼泪干了有点疼，Sebastian光着身体上楼，双腿之间的疼痛再次逼出来眼泪，他不想哭的，只是这样太疼了，楼梯间的距离变得漫长，白浊让大腿内侧脏的一塌糊涂，找了一套自己从家里带来的衣服穿上。

胸脯的伤口并没有处理，Sebastian撑着酸软的身体清理地上的酒杯碎片，玻璃让手上又多了好几道划痕，但鲜血不足以引起他的注意。

不，还是疼的，他的心脏这样说。

接下来几周直到Lisa的生日宴会，Sebastian再也没有见过Chris，他不回家，更不理会Lisa的问候，只有老Evans先生对儿子在工作上认真的态度予以赞赏。

他们都知道发生了什么，Lisa是愧疚的，她能看到Sebastian消瘦苍白的脸颊，Chris也能看到，他烦躁的解开领口的扣子，凭什么？明明自己才是被骗的人，他反而憔悴成这样？香槟酒里的冰块也无法使他冷静，拒绝了Lisa找他谈一谈的暗示，露出笑容应付向他举杯的客人。

此时的Sebastian在厕所吐的昏天黑地，自从被Chris拆穿起就失去了所谓的生活规律，在结婚前被酒灌坏的胃对他提出抗议了。Sebastian苦笑着擦干净嘴角，簌过口后冷静的整理了褶皱的礼服，镜子里的自己像一只命不久矣的吸血鬼。

大概并没有人问到他，Sebastian靠在白瓷的墙壁上，腹部的疼痛将他在清醒和眩晕的边缘来回拉扯，原本毫无血色的唇被咬破后倒是有了正常的颜色。

他不知道自己是怎么撑到现在的，外面的冷风让疼痛变得麻木，Sebastian庆幸夜色遮住了发红的双眼，Chris没有看他，司机打开车门后见Sebastian并没有回过神，为难的看了看后座一脸冷峭的人。

“我想在跟Lisa聊一会。”

Sebastian强忍着腹部升腾的恶心，尽量让声音听起来没有异常，Chris随意的摆摆手让司机出发。

冷风又让Sebastian打了个寒颤，其实从这里到家的路程并不远，有时候Chris会牵着他的手一起走回家，那个时候他们好像有很多话题，他知道自己并不是一个爱聊天的人，现在回想起来还是Chris付出的更多一点吧。眼前的路灯出现了重影，他当然不可能去找Lisa，也许他该去医院，身体的问题似乎比他想象的更严重。

Sebastian努力的让呼吸不受阻，太难受了，从胸腔到胃宛如撕裂又缝合的手术部分，他撑着身边的柱子干呕，什么也吐不出来。

是不是绊到石头了？Sebastian感觉身体在前倾，他什么都做不了，眼前一阵阵的发黑，气流剐着脸上的皮肤，好像有人向他跑过来。

“Chris……”

“Seb！醒醒……上帝啊……他们对你做了什么？”

Sebastian知道自己摔在了柔软的地方，不是Chris，那张脸他每天都能从镜子里看到。

好久不见，Bucky。


	6. Chapter 6

这里大概是医院，灯光过于晃眼了，Sebastian抬不起手，消毒水的气味让他忍不下胸口的恶心感，虽然胃已经不疼了，身上还是没什么力气。

有人给他拉了一下被角，应该是Bucky，他回来了，这种事明明是小时候他这个哥哥经常做的，现在他到成了需要照顾的那个。

“Seb？好些了吗？”

上帝啊，他保证自己是听到了Bucky哽咽的声音，他哭过了。

真是要命，现在喉咙干的生疼，Sebastian费力的睁开眼睛，他大概也不想认一只兔子当弟弟，眼睛怎么红成这样？Bucky的脸贴着他的额头，微凉的触感让他不自觉的收紧了呼吸。

“我还以为你发烧了。”Bucky松了一口气，“你一定不知道自己的身体状况……”

“我知道，我的胃有点不对劲。”

Bucky的表情过于古怪了，Sebastian有点诧异的看着他，撇撇嘴示意他说话，而气氛在这一瞬间变得沉默，护士长经过时高跟鞋哒哒的击打地面，刺耳的声音让Sebastian捏了捏鼻梁，他并不习惯一向闹腾的孩子变得安静。

Steve来的时候就察觉到了空气里弥漫的诡异，他把营养餐递给Bucky，顺便压住婴儿车里蹬开被子的小脚，Sebastian笑了，那样甜蜜，好像他们都还是同一屋檐下的小伙子，直晃得眼前的两个男人脸红。

“起名字了吗？”Sebastian在Bucky的帮助下撑起身体，“我都没有准备礼物给他。”

是个帅气的小伙子，头顶的金发看来是遗传了父亲，这性格又像极了Bucky。Sebastian从Steve手里接过香香软软的身体，三个月大的小婴儿也不怕生，那么一丁点大的小拳头，在嘴巴边啃的津津有味，他看到了Sebastian，忽然笑了，蓝色的眼睛弯弯，亮晶晶的嘴角笑的那么甜，漾起单边粉嫩的酒窝，他放弃了啃自己的小拳头，肉肉的小手朝抱着自己的人脸上伸去。

这大概是Chris一直想要一个宝宝的原因，多可爱的小天使，用爱孕育的果实把两人的一切融为一体，像Steve也像Bucky，这个奇妙的小生命将在父母的爱下成熟，他是他们的未来。

“还没有，你肯定愿意帮忙，他多喜欢你。”

“新手妈妈”抱孩子的动作比Steve别扭多了，Sebastian可是第一次见到有谁的脚可以踢到Bucky的脸上还平安无事的，他大概是弯了唇的，这一个月他都快忘记要怎么笑。

乏力和困意让Sebastian重新躺回床上，几乎是和他的小侄子同时入睡，Bucky关掉灯，临走前再次贴了一下哥哥的额头，确定那片滚烫不会卷土重来。

医院的走廊上没有什么人，Steve推着婴儿车，空出一只手搂住失魂落魄的爱人，怀里的人在打颤，Steve索性停在了长椅前，拉着Bucky坐在自己大腿上，他轻轻拍着男人的背，Bucky没法冷静，他又何尝不愤怒呢，Sebastian也是他的哥哥，他的亲人，他一切都牺牲都是为了保全他们爱情，按住推车把手的力度又重了三分。

“要告诉他吗？”Steve吻着Bucky的额头，他并不想在这个时候谈论这些，但早做打算总是好的，Sebastian决不能再受到一丁点伤害。

“他会知道的，在此之前，Chris Evans……”这两个单词带着Bucky冷漠的嗓音，“他要为此付出代价。”

Steve没有说话，只是又把怀里的人搂紧了一点，他可没有忘记那个男人最先的目标是谁，Steve不否认自己是记仇的人，特别是在Bucky的事上，而现在他们早就有了保护家人的资本，账也要好好算一算了。

“有消息了？”Chris站起来的速度快的让自己都有点尴尬，他没有关心那个骗子，只是Lisa，对，Lisa不应该为这件事太操心。

“在医院，被两个年轻人送过去的。”

医院？他生病了？应该是胃，他的胃一直都不好，Chris知道的，这不是什么严重的事，他试图说服自己相信这不是严重的问题，可是等他回过神时已经在车上了。Anthony笑他的反应过于激烈，拽着司机就往外走，Chris偏过头，他无法否认自己的急切，也为此感到愤怒。

病房里没有人，omega的信息素混着消毒水的味道莫名让Chris心安，他们是来晚了一步，Sebastian已经出院了，现在他应该回家看看那个不省心的人是否平安到家，但是怎么也迈不开腿，他为什么要关心骗了自己一年多的人，现在站在医院的自己才是可笑。

“回去吧。”

“去哪？”Anthony抱着手臂，对Chris纠结痛苦的神情表示了然，“去我的酒吧？”

“走吧。”

Anthony也有一家酒吧，Chris一直很羡慕好友自由自在的生活方式，他甚至带“Bucky”去过，内心对爱人被迫关闭的店表示歉意。那时候那人什么都看得出来，笑着说以后可以沾沾他这个股东的光，喝光Anthony酒柜的私藏品，毫无疑问，他们被酒吧老板丢了出来，嘻嘻哈哈的走回家，那是婚后不久，那个人说这事最棒的蜜月，事实上他们从来没有蜜月。

涩味酒被推到Chris面前，这家伙应该不喜欢这些才对，Anthony撇嘴，他有点搞不清好友的想法了，他知道关于“Bucky”的事，Chris表现出来的愤怒才是正常状态，现在倒有点像失恋人口。

“有件事我一直想问，Chris。”

味蕾的陌生让Chris皱着眉头，他抬头看着Anthony，等待后文。

“你到底为什么这么生气？”

这个问题挺白痴的，Chris却愣住了，说过的理由堵在喉咙里怎么也吐不出来。

“我换个问法。”虽然Anthony大概已经知道答案了，“你是生气他们调包了Bucky，还是生气那个人一直在骗你？”

音乐没有停下来，他们身边围绕着难以忍受的嘈杂，Anthony看着沉默的Chris，原来不是只有他才知道答案，他固执的好友对那个人的爱早已深入骨髓，也正是这样的感知让他痛苦。对Bucky惊艳的那一晚Chris永远不会忘记，但只要他想起Bucky，脑袋里满满的充斥着那个人温柔的笑意与触碰，他是他的omega，原来他们有那么多不一样的地方。

“我们在这儿待了多久？”

“唔，不到两个小时。”

Anthony感觉气氛比刚刚轻松的多，他知道Chris很着急回家，可是这家伙喝了酒，自己也是，看着好友加快步伐的身影，Anthony讲被子里的酒饮尽，你就跑吧，给自己一点惩罚。

惩罚远远不止这么点，家里没有开灯，Chris压下心里的异样，可能他是睡着了，只要自己轻声上楼就能看到男人裹在被子里的身影，他该说些什么，道歉或是告诉他这段时间自己过的也很难受，这太折磨人了。

没有人，他不在这里，也不在医院，Chris瘫坐在沙发上，也不会在家族那边，Scott得到的消息是他已经一个星期没有出现了，那时他的弟弟可能还说了点什么，反正Chris是一句也没听进去。他回Stan家了吗？那Lisa一定会知道，显然是没有的，Chris暴躁的捶着墙壁，他才发现他漠视的那个“骗子”在他心里有多重要。

好像所有的祸端接踵而至，家里的生意在被某个新公司不停攻击，收益下滑的数字触目惊心，Chris不得不把寻找那人的工作交给Anthony和Paul，他和Scott可以说忙的晕头转向，而Scott看他的眼神总是欲言又止，是的，只要Chris想查，他就会知道那家斯塔奇产业的掌权者姓Rogers。

Bucky，是Bucky，他回来了。


	7. Chapter 7

“Seb，你怀孕了。”

“我……我很抱歉，如果你不想……”

“我是说，我会支持你的决定。”

“拜托，说句话好吗？Seb？”

他能说什么？Sebastian不会怪Bucky，甚至不怪Chris，孩子是个意外，但她的父亲永远不会爱她，只要想到这些，他的心就揪了起来。

他在Bucky这儿待了多久了，好像被夺去了时间的概念，这样没什么不好，Sebastian低下头，抱着他的手睡着的小Thomas在梦里咂咂嘴，他也即将拥有一个这样的小天使，像Chris那样好看的，当然没什么不好。

“唔，叫Ariel怎么样？”Sebastian托着下巴，一副认真思考的样子，“充满好奇心的小精灵。”

“那男孩呢？”Bucky整个人都放松了，他的哥哥最适合这样温馨的氛围。

“我希望是女孩。”

Sebastian没有看他，给调皮的男孩拉好被子。

“去我们的公司看看？”Bucky不在意的捧起哥哥的脸，“给我未来的小侄女赚点奶粉钱。”

Sebastian握住Bucky递来的手，孕吐反应早已消失，他也不像之前那样病恹恹的。

这得益于Steve每天都赶回来准备晚饭，Bucky曾因为胃病卧床许久，没想到这件事被记了这么久，“不会饿”的言论被强硬的堵回了嘴里，这两个小混蛋到底要腻歪多久，Sebastian捂住了Thomas的眼睛。

某人派来小尾巴被甩掉后，Bucky蹭蹭Steve的脸作为奖励。

“Bucky……”Sebastian无奈的点了点他的额头。

“没得商量，Seb，我绝对不会让他带你回去，你们不要再见面了，我们生活在一起不好吗？像以前一样。”

Sebastian不再说话，Bucky在这件事上表现出的激动和悔恨都让他感到手足无措，也许开始新的生活才是最好的选择，对Chris，对Bucky和Steve都很好，总有一天Chris会忘记这些事，忘记对自己对他的欺骗，好像他从来没有出现过，Sebastian闭上眼睛，他不该为此痛苦。

Anthony以为自己要等一会儿才能见到Chris，他正在和老合作伙伴谈判。

“中断协议对你可没有好处，Wilson先生。”

“可是我讲获得更多的利益。”带着礼帽的老先生满不在乎的语气里充斥着兴奋，“Evans先生，这可是国际贸易，如果有机会，没有人愿意在这个地方止步不前，现在机会就在我手里。”

这个月的第三个，Chris面容严峻的敲击着桌面三份协议依次排开，他们丝毫不在乎高昂的索赔，做着飞黄腾达的美梦。至于为什么是Evans家的合作商，他再清楚不过了。

Anthony已经不太想刺激好友，他被这些事折腾的够呛，但这个人在看到他的那一刻眼里的希望把消息哽在了喉咙里，这种事没法说谎，他只能眼睁睁的看着那希望破灭。Anthony有些后悔了，Paul也骂过他，如果不点醒Chris，也许事情还没那么糟，该死的，如果我们不说他就不知道吗？他们第一次爆发这样激烈的争吵。

Bucky不让他回来，或者他自己不愿意回来，应该是后者吧，Chris沉默着，他对那人做了那么多过分的事，以为自己永远不会愧疚。待在公司的这段时间，他从来没有想过如果那个说已经爱上自己的人离开了会是怎样的场景。

Steve和Bucky来的时候Chris刚刚送走第四个，秃顶男人似乎被未来的财富冲昏了头脑，并没有认出他们。

“好久不见，James。”

真是奇怪了，这是Bucky，Chris能一眼认出来，深藏记忆里的爱人现在就出现在他面前，他却平静的接受对方的谈判，想象中的爱慕或者恨意都没有了踪迹，Chris只能想到他的omega，到底什么时候回来。

“在为生意头疼吗？Evans先生。”

开口的是Bucky，Steve好像对他们之间的谈话没有一丝兴趣，把玩着爱人无名指上的素戒，目光没有再落到其他地方。

“还撑的下去。”Chris没有逞强，Evans家的生意没那么容易被整垮，“那你呢？你还好吗？”

“不能更好了。”

“既然如此，我的妻子什么时候可以回到我身边呢？”

Bucky诧异的挑眉，他没想到Chris会这么快提到Sebastian，这样也好，那他就不用在这儿说一些商业性的废话了

“我还是希望Evans先生把重心放在生意场上，我哥哥很好，当然，如果你配合就更好不过了。”

纸张被推到Chris眼前，Bucky很放松，像第一次把酒杯推到他面前一样，笃定他会积极配合的自信让人难受。已经签上了一方姓名的离婚协议，是Bucky自己的名字，毕竟他哥哥是以他的名义与自己结婚的。

“只要你签名，我们自然会停止。”

对于自己的针对行为毫不避讳，Bucky一定是恨他的，那人也是吧，真可惜，Chris靠着椅背，拉远了和桌子的距离，像花花公子一样吊儿郎当的模样。

“目前的情形我还撑得住，离开我的妻子去换取财富？让你们失望了。”

这是真心话，而Bucky突然起身扯住他的衣领，Chris没有被吓到，Steve也只是起身环住爱人的腰，不耐烦的盯着眼前的男人。

“别提我哥哥！Chris Evans，你对他做了什么不用我多说，你有什么资格拥有他？你……”

“他爱我。”我也爱他。

Steve把激动的爱人揽回怀里，下巴抵着他的额头，alpha对伴侣的安抚起了作用，Bucky的呼吸变得平缓。

“Evans先生。”清冷的声音让Chris抬起头，“不管你怎么说，你对他的伤害无法抹去，无关乎你所谓的爱情，这都是你的错。”Steve没打算让继续和Chris浪费时间，对于觊觎过他妻子的人，他甚至不打算给他思考的时间。

“等你什么时候签好了，就让人送来，或者我们也不介意派人来取，我们都不希望是Evans产业倒闭的那天，对吗？”Steve毫不掩饰语气里的威胁，“最后，你怎么知道不是我哥哥自己不愿意回来呢？”

他们走出去时身后传了来纸张破碎的声音，还挺坚决，Bucky嘴角有了笑意，Steve不解的看着他。

“你小时候也这么犟。”

“不准拿我跟他比较！”哦，这个醋坛子。

碎纸屑散落在脚边，Chris从没有一刻这么想躺在家里的沙发上，他不确定那里有没有落灰，身心俱疲的痛苦折磨着灵魂，但是Rogers没有说错，这一切都是他自找的。

十点左右Chris才放下手里的计划书，婉拒了Paul送他回家的好意，回家只是突然起意，他没有打算麻烦别人，天气回暖，但夜晚依旧充斥着寒意，但Chris直愣愣的站在门外。

灯是亮的。

Chris并不觉得这个点Lisa或者Scott会出现在这里，心里的猜想越发明确，开门的手甚至因为激动而轻颤，他不敢想太深，希望破灭的感觉没人想承受两次，直到一个人影带着熟悉的香味扑进自己怀里的时候，Chris才确定。

他真的回家了。

他们没有后续动作，站在玄关处紧紧相拥，Chris把脸埋入Sebastian的后颈，omega甜蜜柔软的味道平复了多日以来的疲惫，泪珠从腺体滑进衬衫，Sebastian轻轻的推了推他，而Chris在下一秒如愿以偿的吻到了奶糖一样的唇瓣，不管什么时候，他不会是被动的那个。


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian有点喘不上气，但他依旧搂着Chris的脖子，任由他宣泄委屈和不满，他能做的只有在唇瓣被咬痛时揉一揉男人的后颈。

Steve和Bucky的计划让他很难受吧，他忘记了刮胡子，整个人瘦了一圈，憔悴的让Sebastian心揪，如果可以，他愿意补偿Chris，但事情真的发生了他依旧惊慌。

衬衣被扯坏了一个扣子，白皙的锁骨彻底激发了alpha的本能，天旋地转之间Sebastian被压在了沙发上，他下意识护住小腹的手被压在头顶，细密温柔的吻从侧颈绵延到胸脯，Chris心满意足的嗅着omega的信息素，像是熬到粘稠的糖浆落入牛奶杯，温柔的将他溺亡其中。

“你本来就该是我的妻子……”指尖拂过Sebastian颤抖的唇，“我不会放手的……”

“够了。”他真是爱惨了Bucky，Sebastian再次提高了音量，“够了。”

他的世界好像只有被困在沙发和Chris的臂弯之间才能平静，Sebastian努力的缩在角落里，他躲不过吻和爱抚，伏在身上的男人明显不打算止步于此，裹挟欲望的信息素让omega咽呜的抵在他胸口颤抖，身下的小洞湿了一篇，怀孕之后的Sebastian再也没有用过抑制剂，压制的欲望在这一刻全数迸发。

下身渴望被填满的绝望疯狂撕扯着Sebastian的理智，而Chris吻干净他的眼泪，眼睛里的爱意他不能更熟悉了，时刻提醒着他们之间的荒唐。

“Chris，Chris……”

被松开的手贴上男人的脸，Chris含住他的指尖，和他们平时做爱前的调情并无区别。

“等一下。”对不起，Sebastian微笑，“我有事要说。”

指腹一痛，Chris眼里闪过慌张，脑袋埋进爱人的肩膀，耳垂不断接收急促的热气，不该是这样的，明明他们都处于兴奋中，渴望彼此。

“把离婚协议签了吧。”

他把Chris搂紧了点，男人好像没听到似的舔弄着他的耳垂，紧绷的身体暴露了内心的惊慌，怀里的人要离开了，真正的离开，不再属于Chris Evans，这样的认知让他的心脏几近撕裂。

“我会去做手术，去掉标记。”

“不……”

“签字吧Chris。”

“绝不！那个什么该死的协议……”

刚刚所有的性欲都化成恐惧充斥全身，Chris把还在散发甜味的omega抱在自己怀里，紧紧的搂着他的腰，他感觉到Sebastian抚摸他的脸，自己是哭了吗？仿佛一个长不大的孩子独自走进黑夜，Chris即将失去他的光。

“听我说完，没事的，听我说完……”

Sebastian还是那么温柔，即使心痛的要命也要笑着安慰自己，Chris痛恨自己的残忍，他没法倒流时间，那些伤害会变成永久疤痕烙印在Sebastian身上。

“我不是Bucky，一开始就是我欺骗了你。”他好像在叙述别人的故事，平静冷漠，“都是我的主意，跟Lisa没有关系，不要跟她吵架好吗？”

他们额头相贴，像在低喃情话，甚至是说完坦诚的话Sebastian会给他一个安抚吻，全是错觉。

“你爱Bucky，但是他和Steve……”男人露出无奈又怜悯的笑容，“他们从小就喜欢黏在一起，相爱也是理所当然的事，对于他们来说，只有彼此是最重要的，你相信吗？他们的小Thomas还是我在带。”

Chris跟他一起笑，他相信，但是想象不出来这样的场景，如果他回到家，怀里的男人温柔的看着摇篮里的孩子，回头与他交换一个缠绵的吻。他没有见过这样的场景，脆弱的温馨在一个大家族里根本无法生存。

“Chris，你也可以的，你也可以找到属于自己的爱人，所以，”Sebastian吻在了男人的额头，他甚至没有感受唇瓣的温度就移开了，“放过自己，好吗？”

“我爱你。”Chris不是傻瓜，他必须留下这个人。

“可是，我也想要这里只属于我的爱情啊。”

Sebastian按住Chris的心脏，笑的很甜，哄孩子般的拒绝了男人的挽留。

最终，Chris的全名还是留在了离婚协议上，他并没有打算放过自己，但他要放过Sebastian，他们之间的隔阂从一开始就存在，婚姻也只是自己横刀夺爱的牺牲品，等他发现自己爱上了这个人之后，可怜的Sebastian已经被这个混蛋亲手推进深渊，或许Bucky说得对，他有什么资格拥有他的哥哥呢？

在他回家之前Sebastian已经整理好了行李，事情的结局对于他来说没有悬念，无论如何，他一定会离开自己，Chris靠在门边，他希望自己说点，这种绝望降临的感受让他发不出任何一个单词的音节。

“我，我能送送你吗？”近乎乞求。

“再见，Chris。”

Sebastian选择不回答，他知道Chris不会为了什么追出来，花园外等待的Steve接过手提袋，只有两个，Sebastian的行李少的可怜。

“我以为他会多撑一阵。”Bucky挽住哥哥的手臂，他当然是开心的，他的Seb和那个混蛋再也不会有什么瓜葛。

“所以，计划不要继续了，好吗？”

Bucky如遭雷殛的愣在原地，他看不到哥哥脸上有任何责备的表情，只有无奈，不管过多久，他在Sebastian这里也只是个孩子。他什么都知道了，让Chris Evans同意离婚也不过是不希望他的产业继续遭到冲击。Bucky发现自己低估了哥哥对那个男人的爱，他以为Sebastian会恨给他带来不幸的人，事实上，他对Chris只有愧疚和爱。

“好。”Bucky觉得自己的嗓子出了问题，“接下来你是不是要来给我的小侄女赚奶粉钱了？我们还需要一个管理……”

“不，Bucky。”Sebastian觉得努力转移话题的弟弟像极了惹妈妈生气捣蛋鬼，“我要离开这里。”

Anthony进门的时候再次被Chris希翼的眼神闪到眯眼，这家伙喝醉了，但也知道来人不是他希望的人，整个人像被剪去双腿的布娃娃，从墙边滑落在地。

“斯塔奇的攻击停止了，那些老东西想两边通吃，现在挤在你办公室的门口。”

Chris把让烈酒滑进喉咙，任由它们灼烧胃部，他需要疼痛让自己清醒，很多事等着他去处理，起码要冷静的与那些曾经的合作伙伴周旋，他对Bucky说绝不用妻子换取未来的财富，那个傻瓜终究还是以这种方式帮了他一把。他不停的让自己醉，这样才能梦见温柔的爱人，他们会接吻，Chris能躺在那人的怀里安心睡一觉，但是醒了就什么都没有了。

Chris回家，拥抱了Lisa和帮他处理生意的弟弟，女主人听着儿子的道歉，她一点都不高兴，这不算从归于好，Chris像个机器一样完成Sebastian交代他的事，与妈妈共进晚餐，绅士的去亲吻共舞小姐的手背，他们没有交往，这样对脸红的女孩不公平。

一周后Steve和Bucky把Sebastian送到机场，小Thomas搂着他的脖子，显然是感情深厚，不愿意松手。

“别这个表情，我去帮你拓展市场。”

宽松的服饰遮住了微挺的肚子，Sebastian把孩子还给了他父亲，然后一把抱住Bucky，他们见面的时间太短了，没人舍得，可是他们也知道，继续让Sebastian留在这儿绝不是什么好事，尤其是心里的障碍无法消除。

“你准备去哪儿？”

“加拿大。”


	9. Chapter 9

Evans产业的危机并没有被人们记住，所谓的打击更像是恶作剧一略而过，Chris Evans回归单身这件事才是焦点，老一辈的资本家们认定这件事被Chris处理的完美，对于年轻人的才能表示欣赏，那些的抛来的媚眼和诱惑的信息素多少是受了父辈的指示。

事实上Chris已经不常出现在这样的场合，他不给自己分心的时间，不让家里的产业再出如何问题。Scott也曾劝他不用这么紧绷，Chris苦笑，如果出了问题，他已经没有愿意为他付出代价的傻瓜了。

没有时间度假，没有时间参加聚会，没有时间应对omega的青睐，Chris好像把自己的世界缩成了一角，以时间作为借口堆砌的墙将他死死围在里面，Anthony和Paul强行把他带到酒吧，他们不希望好友把自己压垮，可是喝醉的Chris不吵不闹的趴在吧台上喃喃自语。

“我好累……你抱抱我……”

两人对视一眼，再也没有做过这样的事。

如果繁忙能把那个男人的身影挤出Chris的心脏就好了，Paul叹气，他曾经因为这个和Anthony吵得不可开交，可是事实摆在面前，不容他们自欺欺人，Chris深爱的那个人已经在他的心上狠狠的划下一道疤，深到无法愈合。

他们都以为强势的Evans夫人会给大儿子找一个贴心的伴侣来度过难熬的时期，毕竟没有母亲可以看着孩子经历这样的痛楚，可Lisa对于这方面闭口不提，甚至明确拒绝了合作伙伴联姻的建议。Chris是她的孩子，其次才是产业的继承人，她尊重他的选择，她当然心疼Chris，可是这个错误总有人要承担后果，那个不知道在何处的孩子也在经历同样的煎熬吧。

好像所有人都选择了放任，而Scott是最先崩溃的那个。

“已经一年了！”他抽走哥哥手里的计划书，猛地摔在桌上，“你要把自己累死吗？Chris，你现在就走，去哪儿都好，爱琴海或者撒哈拉沙漠，除非你他妈想做家里第一个过劳死的人！”

一向温和的Scott从没发过这么大的脾气，Chris没有说话，任由弟弟发泄心中的愤怒和担忧，妈妈，Anthony和Paul也一样，他们不说，但是对他的担心不会减少。

假期是不可能了，他只能答应Scott暂时回家睡一觉，Chris一直觉得自己还是幸运的，他总能梦到他的omega穿着浴袍，是自己挑选准备的那件，男人看起来美极了，微笑着拥抱他，和那天一样的场景呈现眼前，不同的是他们没有争吵和谎言，黏腻的依偎在一起，胡子故意扎红了白皙的后颈，腺体散发的甜蜜气息将两人裹紧。

“你该刮胡子了。”

Chris记得自己亲吻了他的手背，怀里的人笑的很开心，他俯身想印那上翘的唇角，每次他都会在这个时候醒来，只有他一个人躺在沙发上而已。现实就是这样，狠心的把人从美梦中分裂，所有的糖衣都化成苦涩的药，不断的提醒着心痛的存在。

只有醒着，工作，让自己没有机会想他，Chris才能暂时从桎梏中逃出来。

Chris的脚步有些不稳，房门隔绝了冷空气，他摘下围巾搭在衣架上，“我回来了。”小到自己都听不清的声音。也许是真的累了，Chris倒在床上，把床头的小盒子搂在怀里，木质的盒子是Sebastian留下的，可里面没有一样他的东西。

要说有，大概就是他送给自己的那枚胸针吧，Chris翻身起来，不知道第几次把盒子打开，都是他写给“Bucky”的信，被小小胸针压住，主人很爱惜，但因为翻阅的次数也多了皱褶。

那时他们新婚，恨不得时时刻刻黏在一起，明明已经快三十岁的人依旧像二十出头的小伙子，没有节制的汲取omega身上的甜美，Chris计划过蜜月旅行，听说蜜月期的孩子都很好看，他希望他们的宝宝有那人一样的银色眼瞳。后来二人世界因为工作而搁浅，Chris自然是愧疚的，但所有的情绪到最后都汇成思念。

亲爱的Bucky：  
今天可能不会有更长的信，但是我思念丝毫没有减少，直接导致设计画稿时混入了自己的私心，所以如果我的办公室出现了小鹿元素的手工品，别生气，我只是太想你了。  
爱你的，  
Chris Evans。

都是些流水账，没有营养，Chris并不觉得信里内容能表现他十分之一的爱意，那人笑过他落款的全名太过正经，“我在这里可没有正经。”他们刚刚经历了一场缠绵的交欢，Chris吻干净他眼角的湿润。这样的信有七八封，Anthony每个星期帮他送两次，如果不是怕好友暴走，Chris恨不得每天都对爱人说爱你和晚安，后来他的黑人朋友翻着白眼告诉他，如果不是他家里那位甜心烤的糖霜饼干过于美味，他们早就绝交了。

Chris没有吃过那种糖霜饼干，还弄丢了他的烘培师，他抚摸着打了两层凝胶的胸针，这曾经是他最珍视的礼物，酒会上奇怪的装饰品被不少人调侃过，男人骄傲的宣布这可是定情信物。所有的信都被扔进了垃圾桶，只剩胸针孤独的躺在盒子里，他不会再佩戴它了，起码在那人亲口说原谅他之前。

现在他坐在书桌前，梨黄色的桌面比他办公室的那张有人情味的多，Chris能想象他的omega就坐在这儿，一遍又一遍的读着不属于他的信，在空白处留下的字迹都透着欢愉，“我当然不会生气，你这傻瓜，我也想你。”也许他会笑，那个傻瓜演得很好，即使在他看不到的地方。

Chris拿起笔，他想给那人写信，至于内容，问候、道歉、爱……告诉他自己的爱意从未减少，还是想他到快要崩溃了？Chris没有地址，他知道James不会透露关于他哥哥的任何事，一封寄不出去的信没有任何意义。

如果没办法寄不出去，就让它永远留在这个小匣子里吧，Chris微笑着落笔，如果有其他人在场就能看到这样的笑容有多牵强。

“亲爱的……”Chris愣住了，脑子里关于那人的回忆全部涌上来，在他受伤那段时间照顾他，陪他度过难关的人，“亲爱的……什么……”

“我可以叫你Bucky吗？”

“当然。”

冷清的回答，因为他不是Bucky。Chris回想了所有关于他的画面，包括他们的婚书，包括James拉着他的领子大声控诉他这个混蛋不配得到那人的爱，“你不配提我哥哥……”对，他是James的哥哥，可是名字呢？Chris发现他从来都没有问过这个问题，他只是固执地逼问Bucky的下落。

“不是这样的……”Chris手里笔摔在地上，他紧紧地攥住那枚徽章，别针刺破了掌心的皮肤，疼痛让眼泪变得顺理成章，“对不起，对不起。”

血迹染脏了只有“Dear”的纸面，用不了了，那个单词后也不会出现任何名字。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个甜甜的番外

没有人不爱加拿大的秋天，Sebastian的公寓靠近湖水公园，他总喜欢推着Ariel去那儿走一走，然后找一片没有被人群占领的树荫，活泼的小家伙揪着papa的头发，咿咿呀呀地说着他听不懂的话。

哦，他的小天使，Sebastian不止一次这样想，事实上他体会过被这个小家伙折腾到散架的妊娠期，以及痛到此生难忘的分娩，可他依旧爱极了他的小精灵。

“好了，好了……这是怎么了？小家伙？”

明明出门前已经被喂饱的Ariel现在不安分的蹭着他的胸脯，Sebastian哭笑不得地贴着小姑娘的额头，最近胃口还不错，看来他们得早点回家了。公寓的透光性很不错，阳光充足，不是大房子，但也够他和Ariel住，有属于小姑娘自己的粉色角落，比如现在，一边吃奶也不忘抓住泰迪熊的脚。

他到加拿大一年了。

Sebastian庆幸自己的社交能力并没有因为地域的变化而倒退，他有了自己的小天使，偶尔与弟弟书信来往，新的生活看起来棒极了。

Chris来的那天Sebastian正在擦因为Ariel吐奶而弄脏的地板，手上是滴水的抹布，门外是比抹布更湿的Chris，Sebastian眨眨眼，并没有太惊讶的神色，不能怪他太冷淡，实在是Ariel和Chris都不能让人省心。

女儿委屈的哭声让Sebastian回头，然后一把把门外手足无措的男人拉进来，递给他一块毛巾。

“你的伞呢？”Sebastian把小姑娘抱在怀里，抽抽噎噎的声音吸引了Chris的注意，嗓子干哑地答非所问：“她是……”

“你要抱抱Ariel吗？”Sebastian微笑，“把身上的水擦干，我去给你拿件衣服。”

“Sebastian！”Chris激动的站起来，迎接房间门口那道诧异的目光，这个名字在他口中辗转多日，第一次得到回应，感觉比想象的好一万倍，“……谢谢。”

摇篮里的小姑娘啃着自己肉乎乎的小拳头，好奇地与Chris对视，男人咽了咽口水，鬼使神差地伸出手，一根手指头立刻被Ariel握住，并很快沾上她湿嗒嗒的口水，那软软的神奇的触感，让Chris不自觉的弯了弯唇角，他低下头，戳了戳她的酒窝，再戳了戳她短短的小胳膊小腿……香香软软的小家伙对他笑了，眯着眼睛笑得甜蜜非常，明显一副被收买的模样——事实上只是一根手指而已。

Chris把衬衫脱下来，发梢的水珠顺着脸颊往下滑，嘴角还残留着刚刚略带傻气的笑，胸肌也因为心情激动而鼓起，Sebastian看着自己小一号的衬衫紧裹在男人身上，滑稽却又无比性感。

“说吧，你怎么让Bucky出卖我的？”

Sebastian没有看他，眼神全部给了摇篮里的小姑娘，Chris默默地压下心头的落寞，调笑的句子偏偏是冷清的语气，一时间让他忘记了回答。

“我……我在……”该死的，当那道目光真的落在自己身上，Chris开始结巴，Sebastian还不如不看他，被那双银色的眼睛注视，谁说的出话？他清了清嗓子，“我在他们家门口晃了三个月呢，而且这一年James没在小报头条看到过我的绯闻信息。”

是的，Bucky跟他说过，那时他处于待产期，问起Chris时弟弟表现出明显的挫败。“我从来没在报纸上看到他的绯闻，这批记者都可以被辞退了好吗！”想到这些，Sebastian眼角的纹路都露出了染上了甜蜜的笑意。

坐在沙发上的男人显然比他焦虑的多，Chris不安的搅着手指，Sebastian等不到Chris主动找话题了，温和的信息素安抚着alpha的情绪，他可不希望看到男人晕倒在这里。软哝的甜味让Chris鼻尖发酸，他想把面前的人搂在怀里，埋在他的胸口释放软弱的一面，以前Sebastian经常这样做，现在想想也是奢望吧。

“不介意的话今晚你可以在我的房间休息。”谢天谢地，那场雨就算把他淋成落汤鸡也值了，“那晚安……”

Sebastian抱起昏昏欲睡的Ariel，嘴唇软软地贴着她的小脑袋，小姑娘扭动着咿咿呀呀的抗议，和她papa一样，甜的像枫糖蛋糕。

半夜时Chris已经听不见雨声了，他躺在带有Sebastian气息的床上，彻底失眠了。现在他心心念念的人就躺在隔壁的婴儿房，被他的女儿黏着，大概还会讲故事，想象里双份的温馨让Chris觉得欣慰又难受，毕竟他只是个“客人”。

“Chris！Chris你睡了吗？”

天哪，Chris几乎是从床上跳起来，门外的Sebastian没有穿鞋，抱着已经哭累了的Ariel，小姑娘的脸呈现了不正常的红，他的心脏都疼地揪了起来。

“麻烦你抱她一会儿，我去找药……”

“好。”

滚烫的小团子落在了自己怀里，Chris顺着她的背，小姑娘依赖地捏住他的手指，累的眼睛睁不开，Chris把她搂紧了点，他不能慌，但是心头的恐惧不比Sebastian少。淡黄色的药剂被涂抹在Sebastian的乳头上，为了让难受的孩子们能乖乖把药咽下去，药剂大概是水果味的，Ariel大口吮吸着papa的奶水，也没有放开Chris手指的意思。

“怎么了？”Sebastian有点好笑地看着几乎石化的男人，“Ariel太小了，不能直接喝药。”

Chris机械地点头，是，他什么都不知道，在他的女儿求救似的抓住他的手时，他甚至没有办法让小姑娘停止哭泣，Sebastian这一年里大概过的很好，但这不是他为自己找的借口，当Chris被信息素的味道唤醒，他已经搂在Sebastian和他们的女儿半天了，眼泪也糊在了男人脸上。

“你为什么来找我，Chris？”

“你为什么没有洗掉标记，Sebby？”

Sebby？Sebastian尴尬地扯了扯唇角，现在他们仿佛角色对换，Chris看起来心情很好，游刃有余地撩拨他的心绪。这有什么？Sebastian心安理得地靠在男人的胸肌上，这些问题他们都知道答案。

Ariel被放回摇篮里，小家伙睡的很熟，大概在第二天十点之前都睁不开眼睛，Sebastian觉得自己也是，不，他会更累。Chris身上的白T恤已经湿透了，被按在墙上的Sebastian更直接一点，一丝不挂，他们在花洒下激烈的拥吻，水柱的冲击让两人闭上眼睛，只能感受到对方的舌头并饥渴的交缠。

“对不起，Sebby。”

“你一定要在这个时候道歉？”

Sebastian扑上去堵住他的嘴，像是准备靠Chris嘴里的空气存活，手掌贴着男人的胸口，他敢保证自己的心跳也一样快，特别是Chris抓住他的屁股揉捏的时候，这个混蛋的动作该死的色情，他们的阴茎磨蹭在一起，被Chris的大手握住上下撸动，诱人的呻吟透过水声把alpha几乎不存在的自制力撞了个粉碎。

两人踉跄地从厕所出来，没擦干的身体倒在沙发上，Sebastian的性器射不出什么，而蜜液却顺着大腿根往下流，Chris拨开花瓣操进去时在他耳边呢喃着好湿好热之类的下流话，加上一年没有慰藉的思念，眼泪开始不受控制地往下掉，臀部却迎合着男人的动作不住的扭动。

“Seb，Sebby，我——”

“不……不准道歉……唔……”Sebastian把脸埋进男人鼓胀的胸肌，颈后的腺体被按住，Chris撑起身体靠在软垫上，含住挺立的乳头。

Sebastian迷糊地亲吻着Chris的发旋，乳尖的痒涨让他挺了挺胸，Chris的舌头裹住深粉色的樱桃，起初只是温柔的挑弄，腥甜的乳汁让他尝到了甜头，他的omega柔软的不可思议，埋在肉穴里的阴茎开始挺动，用力地发狠地操着他，Sebastian捧起Chris的脸，他需要一个吻来抑制尖叫，可男人唇舌之间的奶味让他不自觉的搅紧肉穴，在Chris撞击凸起的小肉点时到了高潮，蜜液把两人的连接处弄的湿淋淋，白色的乳汁在omega的躁动中喷到了男人的胸脯。

“Sebby——你好甜。”Chris轻咬着微微颤抖的乳头，这样的刺激让Sebastian发不出任何声音，失神的被男人尺寸恐怖的老二钉在沙发垫里，“Sebby，Sebby，我病了，给我喂药么？”

他还没来得及回答，Chris一个挺身破开的子宫口，并贴上了男人发颤的嘴唇，鲜血让两人的嘴唇都红的可怕，Sebastian抽泣着，成结的痛让他无法忍受，精液打在子宫壁上，热液相浇，他们轻舔着对方的伤口，Chris拉着Sebastian的手放在自己的胸口，有力的心跳鼓动着每一寸神经。

“这里，只有你一个人，我爱你。”

第二天Sebastian几乎没办法从床上爬起来，懒懒地把脸埋在枕头里，即使Chris昨晚给他按了腰，疼还是疼，嘴角的笑却怎么也压不住。

Ariel还在睡，小家伙昨晚折腾够了，Sebastian把她的小拳头从嘴里拿出来，亲了亲她的额头。

餐桌上完完整整的信封一块就是Chris留下的，明明留给便条就好，Sebastian撇嘴。

“亲爱的Sebby，这封信是我写给你的第一封信，确实是第一封，我想着你的名字你的样子，寄予我所有的爱。我去给你买早餐，如果你醒了，请在家等我，如果没有，等你再看到这个的时候，我的早安吻应该得逞了。爱你的Chris Evans。”

Sebastian把信放回原处，他准备再去睡一会，等他丈夫的早安吻降临，他一定假装迷茫地眨眨眼并深情地回应。


End file.
